Debt
by toma QED
Summary: Kontribusi untuk Fanfic challenge. Royx Hughes friendship fic, a bit Royai.


**Debt **

-

Contribution for Indonesian Fanfic challenge - Forgiveness

RoyxHughes friendship fic, a bit Royai

-

"_Ayo, cepat !", anak yang setahun lebih tua itu berbalik sambil memandang jauh ke belakang di mana cahaya matahari siang yang menembus dibalik dedaunan pohon memberikannya bantuan penglihatan akan sahabatnya yang sedang berusaha menyamakan langkah dengannya, namun gagal.. "Nanti tidak terkejar kelincinya."_

"_tunggu sebentar !!"_

_Bocah kecil itu, terengah-engah berlari menanjak ke tempat kawannya menunggu. "Bagaimana ?"_

_Tangannya dimajukan ke depan bibirnya, dengan awasnya lelaki itu berjongkok dari belakang sesemakan, mengobservasi keadaan di sekelilingnya di balik kacamata bulatnya, tersangka utama yang membuatnya selalu diejek sebagai professor._

_Dia menengok ke belakang, tersenyum lebar sambil mengkodekan kawannya untuk mendekat._

"_Kau coba ?"_

_Bocah kecil lainnya mengangguk. Ketika membungkuk sambil mengunci targetnya, tangan-tangannya tidak dapat mengkhianati mata sipitnya yang tampak serius itu. Dia bergetar. Peluh berlompatan turun dari wajahnya._

_Sentuhan pelan menyentak seluruh perhatiannya. Sahabatnya itu menyengir. Giginya yang ompong dua di tengah itu terlihat jelas ketika dia memperlihatkan seluruh gigi putih mengkilatnya._

"_relaks, Roy…"_

_Senyumannya itu menghangatkan. Ada sesuatu di dalamnya yang berkemampuan untuk menetralkan debaran jantung yang tak keruan selama ini. Ekspresi wajahnya itu, dengan sebab yang tidak diketahui, selalu dan selalu tidak sekalipun gagal menghilangkan keraguannya. _

"_Pasti bisa, Roy…Fokuskan. Atur kekuatan, tembak."_

--

Roy Mustang menyibak selimutnya dan terduduk di samping ranjangnya. Nafasnya cepat. Piyamanya basah berkeringat, padahal kipas di kamarnya itu sudah cukup dingin di hari-hari normal lainnya.

Roy menengok ke sekitarannya. Sunyi masih menghiasi atmosfer. Gelap. Dia terbangun pada pukul setengah empat subuh. Amestris masih tertidur.

Sebenarnya dia masih ingin melanjutkan petualangannya di lala land tersebut, namun jika dia perlu mengingat hal-hal yang seperti itu lagi, lebih baik dia cabut saja. Tidak ikutan.

Shower dan kopi.

Pilihan tepat sebagai sebuah pelarian – namun semua kenal kisah pelarian terkenalnya Yunus.

Duduk tenang sambil menghirup aroma kopi, yang terbayang ialah kacamata kotak itu.

Berendam di bawah air hangat pun, hantu dirinya terus-terusan bergentayangan, seolah menerawang dirinya yang hanya dengan setelan ulang tahunnya.

--

_Perlahan-lahan dibidiknya kembali bola bulu putih itu sambil disipitkan matanya. Roy menghembus nafas panjang. _

_Dia melepaskan batunya._

_Benda kecil tajam itu terlempar tidak barang lima senti meleset dari target yang sekujurnya tersentak dan berlari meninggalkan makan siang mematikannya itu. Hughes di sampingnya dengan cepat melompat di atas kakinya, berlari mengikuti jejak sang target yang malang._

_Begitulah dia. Sekali dijadikan target, kalimatnya dapat dikonotasikan untuk kedepan sebagai panggangan santap malam. _

--

Ini takdirnya. Dia tidak dapat lari.

Dia tahu walau dia mengambil jalan berputar karena di jalan utama terdapat lubang miliknya, jalan tikusnya itu akan selalu berujung ke tempat di mana lubang itu berada. Takdir dengan adilnya memerintahkannya untuk menutup lubangnya sendiri. Bukan pekerjaan orang lain.

Sesuatu harus dilakukan.

--

_Keduanya tertawa-tawa menuruni lintasan bukit, bangga akan tangkapan mereka kali ini. Mereka berhasil mempertahankan status mereka sebagai dua pemburu kecil terhandal di desa mereka dan Hughes, lagi-lagi untuk kesekian kalinya, membuat rekor tangkapan besar yang di bawa pulang. Tidak ada yang pernah mengambil pusing soal itu._

_Hanya pada saat itu saja. Karena setelahnya waktulah yang mulai mengatur permainannya._

--

Roy telah selesai berpakaian seragam rapih. Mentari baru saja terbangun. Penduduk-penduduk baru membuka jendelanya sambil menguap dan mengucapkan salam selamat pagi satu dengan lainnya. Rengekkan anak sekolah yang malas dibangunkan satu persatu mulai terdengar.

Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

Jelas-jelas kantor dimulai pukul delapan dan sekarang baru pukul enam pagi.

Lelaki itu mengambil Koran yang baru diselip di depan pintunya.

Dia mendesah.

--

_Lelaki itu. Dia dengan gagahnya selalu mengenakan seragam militer birunya. Setiap kali boot militernya mulai terjejak di depan rumah, Roy akan dengan ringannya melepaskan apa pun yang dia lakukan saat itu, hanya untuk menyambut ayahnya sepulang kerja. Dia akan melompat bergelantungan pada leher ayahnya sambil mengucapkan selamat datang, menuntut balasan kecupan di dahinya dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan akan harinya yang selanjutnya dijawab dengan kebanggaan yang besar._

_Lelaki itu. Lelaki itu juga yang membuatnya gentar ketika alisnya mulai naik dan suaranya meninggi. Ekspektasinya yang tinggi itu membuatnya merasa kecil. Dia harus membanggakan ayahnya. Suatu hari, dia yakin, dia juga akan berdiri di tangga yang sama dengan ayahnya menuju ke kantor kemiliteran, dengan seragam biru dan jejeran pangkat dan medali yang berkilauan di bawah terpaan sinar matahari._

_Lelaki itu. Lelaki itu juga yang sekarang berdiri didepan mereka, dengan senyumnya yang ramah, namun Roy tahu, jauh dibalik topeng wajahnya itu dia menginginkan anak lelakinya menjadi anak yang terbaik diantara anak-anak lainnya di desa. Hasrat untuk suatu hari melihat anak lelakinya menumbangkan anak mana pun dan mengikuti jejaknya di kemiliteran._

"_wah..wah..wah… lihatlah dua penembak terbaik di amestris membawakan tangkapan mereka…"_

_Roy berhenti sesaat dan memperlambat langkahnya. Di depan Hughes, dia tidak berani menatap mata ke mata dengan ayahnya. Pahit hatinya jika dia harus melihat kekecewaan lainnya tergambar di sana._

"_Paman Mustang ! Lihat apa yang kami bawa !" Senyum itu tidak lepas dari wajahnya. Senyum yang penuh dengan percaya diri. Alangkah senangnya jika dia juga memiliki senyum macam seperti itu. Tapi sayangnya dia berbeda._

"_Oh ! Apa kali ini Roy berhasil menangkap kelinci itu ?"_

_Mata lelaki kecil itu hanya tertuju pada abu di atas tanah berdebu itu. Sekarang ini, dia merasa bahwa dirinya tidak jauh dari debu abu di tanah. Kalau bisa, ingin dia berpesan pada Hughes untuk memasukkan dirinya ke dalam sebuah toples kaca dan membuangnya ke laut, agar dia memiliki kesempatan untuk terombang ambing di bawah langit biru pasifik, terlepas dari segala tuntutan apa pun yang menekan dirinya semakin hari semakin kerdil._

"_a..ah…"_

_Hughes menyiku dirinya. Roy membuang muka._

"_Ha ! Sayang sekali tadi paman tidak melihat bagaimana tembakannya meluncur cepat sekali !!!"_

_Tawa lelaki itu menggelegar. Dia mengusap-usap rambut hitam legam persis kopian miliknya dengan bangga. _

"_Kalian memang anak-anak brilliant ! Sayang sekali hanya ada satu dari kalian yang bisa belajar pada Hawkeye sensei nanti…" Roy menggigit bibirnya. "Aku benar-benar tidak sabar menunggu saat si cerdas tua itu menguji kalian."_

"_Ayo, pulang, Roy." Mr. Mustang mengedipkan matanya. "Selamat berjuang pada kalian berdua."_

--

Asap-asap perindustrian mulai membumbung. Suara lalu lintas mulai ramai terdengar. Orang-orang berlalu-lalang bercakap-cakap, suara ibu-ibu yang menawar sayur mayur di pasar, teriakan para pengangkut barang pada pengemudi yang tidak memberikan jalan, suara telefon yang berdenging berkali-kali dan tidak pernah dijawab…

Roy melonjak kaget.

Telefon rumahnyalah yang berkali-kali berdering dan diabaikannya.

--

"Roy !! Kamu tidak apa-apa, kan ??"

Pundak lelaki itu meringan ketika suara risih di seberang mulai terlantunkan di dalam telinganya. Dia memainkan senyumnya. "ya. Aku tidak apa-apa…Kenapa ?"

"Syukurlah. Ku telepon berkali-kali dan tidak ada jawaban."

Dia tertawa. "Yah…anggap saja aku sedang mandi tadi."

"Baru bangun ?"

"Tidak…" Kalau dapat menunjukan wajah sinisnya, dia ingin sekali melakukannya sejak tadi. "_Beberapa_ saat lalu."

"oh. Aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu jangan lupa untuk membawanya."

"Iya..iya…tuan putri…"

"Jangan panggil putri."

"Dewiku…"

"Aku mulai mempertimbangkan ulang rencana kita-"

"iya. Iya. Iya, Hawkeye…ehm…Riza. Ah! Pagi-pagi aku sudah mendapat telepon ancaman secara verbal…"

"Terserah, roy. Kusarankan untuk cepat bergegas ambil sarapanmu dan berangkat ke kantor kalau tidak ingin kuhadiahi dengan sambutan _hangat _ketika kakimu menjejak di lantai kantor."

"berupa ciuman ? Kalau begitu setiap hari aku akan terlambat, cintah…"

"Jangan merayu di telepon !! Sudah, cepat sana !!"

"iya, sayang… Sampai ketemu nanti siang."

"Bye Roy."

--

"_Hughes, aku punya satu permintaan."_

_Roy menatap mata sobatnya dalam-dalam. Semingguan ini malamnya selalu dia habiskan dengan pergumulan hebat, dan inilah hasilnya. Dia telah menguatkan hatinya. Satu langkah awal menuju ke keseluruhan metamorfosis ulatnya menjadi kupu. _

"_Semuanya, Roy."_

"_aku serius, Hughes. Benar-benar serius. Aku tidak main-main."_

"_Katakan."_

_Ditantangnya dia dengan keseriusan Hughes membuat usaha seminggunya itu sia-sia. Sayang sekali, hatinya masih belum cukup kuat untuk melakukan hal ini pada sahabat terbaiknya. _

"_Uh… Aku…aku ingin berpura-pura sakit saat mengikuti tes nanti."_

"_Tes ? Tes apa ? Oh. Untuk belajar pada Hawkeye sensei ?"_

"_Ya. Aku tahu walau aku belajar mati-matian pun, selamanya aku tidak akan pernah menang darimu."_

_Hughes menggelegar. Hampir dia bergulingan di lantai menahan sakit perutnya._

"_Sobat !!! Kau jangan membunuhku dengan banyolanmu yang kauucapkan dengan wajah serius, dong !! Hahaha…"_

"_Hughes ! Aku serius."_

"_Tapi kau itu CERDAS dalam alkemi, Roy !"_

"_dan kau itu HOKI dalam setiap hal yang kau lakukan, Hughes."_

"_Kau mengakui itu, kan, Roy. Apa itu dengan 'selamanya aku tidak akan pernah menang?' ?"_

"_Lucu ?" Roy mengangkat alisnya. Tanpa disadari, wajahnya yang sekarang ini sudah menjadi kloningan wajah yang paling ditakutinya seumur hidup._

"_Ah.. maaf, sobat. Tapi, mengapa aku tidak perlu ikut tes saja karena sakit ? Atau cukup aku kerjakan sembarang ?"_

"_Satu, Hawkeye sensei akan memberimu tes di lain hari, dan dua, Ayahku, dan ayahmu pastinya, pasti akan curiga kalau ada apa-apanya diantara kita. Ayahku terlebih lagi. Dia pasti akan mencurigaiku menyuruhmu untuk mengerjakan sembarang untuk berbuat curang !! Dia tahu seberapa kepintaranmu dan tidak akan membiarkan aku melakukan sedikit…bual putih."_

"_Bual putih."_

"_Sama seperti yang kau lakukan pada hari itu."_

_Hughes tidak bergeming untuk beberapa detik. Skenario seperti ini telah diantisipasi Roy sejak lama. Dia tahu bahkan sahabat terdekatnya pun pasti tidak akan melakukan seperti itu. Siapa di bumi ini yang mau mengalah untuk belajar menjadi seorang alkemis pro di bawah bimbingan yang master- yang sama dengan melepaskan pintu terbuka yang berujung pada kesuksesan sebagai alkemis kenegaraan yang bergengsi ?_

"_Siap, bos." Hughes menatapnya dengan senyuman besar, sehingga deretan gigi putihnya itu terlihat jelas kembali. "ku buat salah-salah satu dua soal…tapi pastikan kau lakukan yang terbaik, oke ?"_

_Dan di saat gigi cemerlangnya itu, plus dengan dua buah gigi yang baru tumbuh menggantikan gigi lamanya, terlihat tidak ada lagi kepercayaan diri Roy untuk menyelesaikan ujiannya. _

"_Amestris ! lihatlah. Calon Alkemis kenegaraan terhebat dan termasyur dalam sejarahmu akan sebentar lagi terlahirkan !!"_

_Roy tersenyum tipis. Semangatnya hilang. _

"_Oi, Roy. Tunggu aku di atas. Aku janji aku juga akan masuk dalam kemiliteran dan menyokongmu dari bawah. Bagaimana dengan itu, kawan ?? Kedengarannya keren, kan !!"_

_Sekali lagi roy hanya dapat menelan salivanya sendiri. Dia mengangguk lemah sementara Hughes berlanjut dengan deretan rencana masa depan mereka._

_Dia telah menghancurkan masa depan kawannya sendiri, dan sobatnya itu tetap setia._

_Dia bisa-bisa tidak tidur lagi untuk seminggu kedepan._

_­_--

Dimainkannya benda persegi langsing itu saat mobilnya harus berhenti di lampu merah. Roy menatapnya lama. Dia sudah lelah berhitung. Kematian Hughes menutup segalanya. Persamaannya telah rapih diselesaikan, semua yang perlu di tambah dikurang di bagi, di kali, semua menyumbangkan bilangan amat besar yang tidak ternilai.

Dia juga sudah terlalu lelah menanggung bebannya, berusaha untuk mengembalikan timbangan agar tidak berat sebelah.

Roy tidak tahu mengapa lelaki bodoh itu dapat terus tersenyum di dalam setiap keadaan. Mungkin itulah salah satu kelebihan yang dikaruniakan kepadanya. Karunia menenangkan orang lain dan merasakan kehangatan dari dalam sifat periangnya.

Gasnya diinjak di kala lampu hijau mulai berkedip.

Heran.

Senyuman itu selalu menenangkan dirinya dulu.

Senyuman itu selalu menghantuinya sekarang.

--

_Pertemuan mereka kembali di Ishval ialah yang paling mengejutkan. Berapa tahun zilam telah berlalu semenjak terakhir mereka tertawa bersama. Semenjak terakhir mereka melakukan kenakalan bersama. Terakhir mereka berburu dan seperti kali-kali lainnya, Roy tidak berhasil menangkap buruannya- tidak sekalipun._

_(Ketika pasir-pasir kasar itu mulai satu persatu menerobos melalui lubang kecil, impian dan masa lalu yang ada di dalamnya pun satu persatu mulai lenyap. Bercampur dengan jutaan ribuan milyaran triliunan ziliunan molekul pasir lainnya. Bercampur, seolah memori di dalamnya hanyalah udara yang datang lalu pergi tanpa terdeteksi kenangannya.)_

"_Oi ! Roy !"_

"_Oh ! Hughes !! Kamu di sini juga ?"_

"_Sudah lama, ya, ro..ehm..'Major Mustang' sekarang rupanya, ya ??" _

_Nadanya bergurau. Dia masihlah Maes yang dulu dia kenal. Lelaki pencair suasana. Si professor kecil yang telah berevolusi menjadi kapten. Sejuntai poninya masih menjulur ke luar, sisanya di gel ke belakang. _

_Hughes menawarkan kepalan tangannya yang disambut pukul balas oleh kepalan milik lainnya. Keduanya menyengir bersama._

"_benar-benar rindu masa-masa itu…"_

_Dan dalam hati Roy yang paling terdalam, dikunci rapat-rapat dengan berbagai pintu besi berlapis baja dan tembaga, di sana ada keraguannya – rasa bersalahnya._

--

Mobilnya berhenti di samping hamparan padang rumput di depan gerbang pekuburan militer. Roy mengambil sebuket bunga lili putih di atas bangku penumpangnya sambil turun mengenakan jaket militer dengan kaca mata hitamnya. Angin pagi sesekali menerbangkan bunga sakura yang ditanam didepan gerbang-gerbangnya.

Roy mengangkat tangannya sambil tersenyum pada penjaga di pos depan.

Dia melewati ratusan, bahkan ribuan nisan hampir sejenis yang terjejer rapih dalam baris-barisan.

Ada yang lusuh berdebu hingga namanya pun hampir tidak kentara.

Ada pula yang masih dengan keadaan sangat baik, dilapisi dengan ubin putih mengkilap bertaburkan bunga berwarna warni di atasnya.

Dia berjalan terus.

--

"_Ah. Itu dia yang menyelamatkan kita tadi, Kadet Riza Hawkeye. Sniper handal yang dipercayakan para alchemist yang turun ke ladang."_

_Dikala nama itu meluncur dari mulut Hughes dan gadis itu, sekarang hampir menjadi wanita itu, berdiri dibalik kain putih kecokelatan yang membalur seluruh tubuhnya, langkahnya berhenti._

_Bukanlah membesar-besarkan jika dia katakan fungsi fisiologinya terhenti untuk sesaat, saat di mana mata mereka bertemu dan jiwa mereka terhubung melalui suatu benang-benang koneksi yang tidak terlihat._

_Bagaimana perang telah membuat gadis itu benar-benar berubah._

_Matanya terlihat lelah. Pundaknya tegang, seolah darah semua orang yang dicabut nyawanya ditumpukkan semua di sana. Masa remajanya, masa di mana dia dapat bertumbuh, berkembang sebagai gadis kota yang dipuji-puja para kaum adam habislah sudah._

_Masa-masanya sudah direnggut oleh serbuk mesiu, dentuman peluru dan variasi teriakan permintaan ampun dan makian sebelum pekikan kematian terakhir dari para suku isvhal._

_Menyedihkan. Perang itu._

--

Roy menghentikan jejaknya. Lelaki yang dicarinya ada di sana.

Di sana.

Berupa tulang belulang dan jasad yang sedang didekomposisikan oleh para bacteria.

Lelaki yang sedari tadi karena memang intensinya, atau itu hanyalah ilusi dirinya, atau itu memang pertanda bahwa dia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menebus masa lalunya- dia tidak tahu, terus-terusan berkeliaran dalam bayangan otaknya.

Roy merendahkan tubuhnya. Dia menggeletakan buket bunganya perlahan diatas kubur sahabatnya. Tangannya dikepalkan. Keras.

_Hughes… _

Hutang yang selamanya tidak akan pernah terbayar- tidak sampai ia menjumpai liang kuburnya 6 meter di bawah tanah.

--

_Bar tersebut remang-remang. Lampu kuning mengiluminasikan bayangan dua orang personil militer yang bayangannya dipancarkan balik oleh permukaan mug bercairan kuning bening itu. Jarang ditemukan sebuah tempat minum yang cukup baik di daerah padang pasir – tapi buktinya tempat ini telah menjadi tempat rendezvous favorit mereka sejak sobat karib ini . dipertemukan lagi di atas panggung ironi yang dinamakan perang._

_Yang seorang menggeletakkan mugnya setelah meneguk habis seluruh isinya. Yang lainnya duduk santai sambil sesekali menyisip birnya dan membiarkan benda itu memberikan efek pada tenggorokannya, sebelum menyisip sedikit bir berikutnya lagi._

"_Hey…Hughes…Katakan." Roy mendorong maju mugnya. Dia telah menyuruh sang Bartender untuk mengisi gelas kesekiannya. "Sejak kapan kau kenal dekat dengan Ms. Hawkeye, huh ?"_

_Cairan di dalam mulutnya hampir dimuntahkan keluar. Hughes menggunakan ujung kemejanya untuk mengelap mulutnya._

"_Ah… kami sama-sama di akademi militer. Aku seniornya…"_

"_ooh… sudah dewasa dia rupanya. Cantik…cerdas…"_

_Muka Hughes memerah._

"_tipeku," dia menambahkannya, lelaki di sebelahnya meneguk semulut besar minumannya. "Oh. Bagaimana dengan kabar gadismu yang ada di kota itu ? uh,.. siapa namanya? Grace ?"_

"_Gracia."_

"_Yap. Dia." _

_Bartender datang mendekat hanya untuk menyodorkan kembali gelas yang kini terisi penuh ke hadapan Roy. Dihabiskannya seperempat gelas lalu perhatiannya tertuju kembali pada sahabatnya._

"_Bagaimana hubunganmu sekarang ?"_

"_Kawan baik. Masih sering surat menyurat."_

"_ooh.. Kukira kau sudah punya gaetan."_

_Hughes tertawa kecil. "Tidak…" pelan-pelan disisipnya lagi birnya. "Kau, Roy ?"_

"_Biasa... Tidak ada yang tetap…" Roy menghabiskan gelasnya lagi. "Tapi sepertinya kali ini aku ingin coba serius dengan sniper kita ini…"_

_Hughes terdiam sepanjang sisa pembicaraan, kebanyakan diantaranya dengan berpura-pura menegak bergelas-gelas bir hingga kepalanya benar-benar sakit dan dia melupakan segala pembicaraan mereka tadi._

--

Roy tertawa kecil. Dia ingat bagaimana si bodoh satu itu, selepas pernikahannya dengan Gracia, selalu membombardirnya dengan berjuta-juta suruhan (ancaman pula terkadang rasanya) agar dia segera cepat-cepat bertengger dan membuat komitmen. Kehadiran Elycia membuat segalanya lebih buruk. Permintaannya kini ialah teman sepermainan.

Dari mana pula dia bisa mempunyai ide gila seperti itu ?

Ah, tapi inilah Hughes yang kita bicarakan. Bukan yang lainnya.

_Terima kasih, Hughes…_

Mulut Roy berkomat-kamit pelan di depan nisan itu. Tangannya mengikuti aluran nama yang tercetak di sana sekaligus membersihkan debu-debu yang menutupinya.

Dia bangkit berdiri setelah bisnisnya dengan sobat karibnya selesai.

Tugasnya tinggal satu lagi.

_Untukmu, sebagai bagian kecil dari pelunasan utangku._

--

_Pertama kali dia bertemu kembali dengan keluarga Hughes setelah kematiannya ialah yang paling terparah. Pertahanannya bobol di sana._

_Mulai dari ketika dia menekan bel rumah itu, jantungnya sudah berdebar tak keruan. _

_Dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa pada Gracia. Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana, ucapan simpatikah ? Penghiburankah ? atau lebih baik jangan mengungkit-ungkit lagi dan bersikap seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa, yang padahal sebenarnya dunianya sedang terputar balik di balik tampang tenangnya itu._

_Suara derap langkah dari tangga menggema dari dalam. Ritme derap kaki itu dipercepat dengan sesekali decitan plastik sandal yang bergesekan dengan lantai. Pintu terbanting lebar. _

"_Papa !!" Seorang gadis kecil yang dikuncir kuda dua di samping menghentikan posisi melompatnya lalu dengan malu-malunya bersembunyi di balik pintu._

_Bagaimana saat itu hatinya tidak remuk? Dia juga manusia._

_Namun dia berusaha tersenyum. Roy berjongkok sedikit menatap Elyica sambil berupaya untuk tidak menatap kekecewaan besar dalam matanya itu. "Halo Elycia. Mamamu ada ?"_

_Elycia mengangguk kecil. "tunggu sebentar." Dia berlari balik ke dalam rumah dan yang kembali ialah Gracia._

"_Roy! Tumben-tumbennya ke sini !! ada apa ?"_

"_ah…"_

_Dia sendiri belum tahu apa tujuannya ke sana._

"_Kalau begitu masuk dulu saja ke dalam. Kubuatkan teh, mau ?"_

"_terima kasih."_

_--_

_Di ruangan duduk terdapat sebuah foto keluarga besar. Hughes, Gracia dan Elycia kecil yang digendong. Roy tahu di mana posisinya –di atas perapian- dan berusaha untuk tidak membiarkan matanya berkelana ke sana._

_Gracia datang dengan senampan teh dan kue-kuean. Aromanya sedap. Sekarang pula sudah sore, waktu yang tepat untuk minum teh. _

_Tapi sayang, roy tahu bahwa sekarang ini bukan waktu yang tepat._

_Wanita itu duduk dengan anggun di seberangnya. Roy dengan gugupnya membungkukkan punggungnya, berkali-kali menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya. Wanita di seberangnya tersenyum._

"_Bagaimana dengan pekerjaan, Roy ?"_

"_a..ah..ya. Seperti biasa."_

_(Scar masih berkeliaran. Si bangsat yang membunuh Hughes juga masih belum teridentifikasi.)_

"_Pasti berat, ya… menjadi seorang Kolonel…"_

_(Si bodoh itu, suamimu, sudah menjadi Brigadir Jendral…dengan bodohnya melampauiku padahal katanya mau terus mendorongku dari bawah… SEHARUSNYA pekerjaannya lebih berat lagi- dan aku tidak keberatan kalau dia sesekali harus merasakan tanggung jawab yang banyak ketika memikul pangkatnya, bukan main tinggal pergi seperti ini…)_

_Roy tersenyum nyinyir. Baru disadari betapa ironisnya pernyataan itu. _

"_Kami…berusaha untuk…mengatasinya…" Dia menelan salivanya. "tanpa…kehadiran Brigadir Jendral…"_

_Walau sedikit, tapi perubahan ekspresinya itu tetap ada. _

"_Ya…walau aku tahu dia suka usil di kantor….dia…dia adalah seorang suami yang baik…seorang ayah yang membanggakan…"_

"_Elycia…" Roy tidak sampai hati mengatakannya. "Elycia…. Dia sangat mengharapkan kedatangan ayahnya kembali…"_

_Dan dia juga harus tumbuh tanpa mengenal figur ayah dari umurnya yang sedini itu._

"_ya…"_

_Yang selanjutnya ialah keheningan yang mengambil tempat. Yang mereka lakukan sedari tadi hanyalah berputar-putar di permukaan tanpa berani mengambil inisiatif untuk langsung pada duduk perkaranya. _

--

Roy berhenti di depan pintu itu. Kembali. Setelah setahun sudah peristiwa itu berlalu.

Benda persegi putih dalam genggaman kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya tertahankan sebelum dia benar-benar menekan bel.

Roy menguatkan hatinya.

Dia _harus _menyelesaikan ini semua.

Untuk Hughes….untuk Hughes…

Sebagai perwujudan minta maaf dan terima kasih atas kesetiaannya selama ini menjadi sobatnya. Figur seorang kakak lelaki dalam bayangannya. Seorang rekan kerja yang dapat dipercaya.

_(tumbal untuk kebahagiaannya….)_

--

_Hughes terbunuh karena dia tahu terlalu banyak rahasia di dalam militer. Gosip seperti itu telah beredar di kalangan dalam kemiliteran dan tak satu pun yang memberi tanggapan membenarkannya. _

_Tapi Roy mengerti hal yang seperti itu telah menjalani persetujuan bisu yang dioper dari satu pandang ke pandang lainnya setiap kali mereka tanpa sengaja menyentuh pembicaraannya._

_Dia tahu. Dia tahu._

_Karena hingga akhir hayatnya pun Hughes yang melindungi dia. Melindungi Elric bersaudara. Melindungi keluarganya._

_Dan benarkah seperti yang dikatakannya dulu ?_

'Lelaki ceria penghangat suasana yang dekat dengan keluarganya biasanya mati cepat dalam medan perang.'

_Ironisnya, percakapan main-mainnya itu memang jadi kenyataan_

_--_

_TING TONG…_

Suara dentuman kaki yang berlari melewati beberapa anak tangga sekaligus. Suara derap larian anak kecil.

Polanya hampir sama seperti dulu.

Pintu terbanting di buka.

"PAMAN ROY !!!"

Senyum lebar terbentang luas di wajahnya.

--

_Roy mengepalkan tangannya sambil membantingnya ke atas meja._

_Suaranya berdentum keras bagai petir di siang hari menggelegar. Kue-kue bergetar dari piring beling itu, bergeser sambil bervibrasi hingga remah-remahnya jatuh ke atas meja. Gracia tersentak ke belakang untuk beberapa saat untuk lalu kemudian berinisiatif untuk merapihkan meja sambil membawa kue-kue itu ke dapur._

"_Kenapa Maes ? Kenapa si Bodoh itu ?" Tangannya menyibak rambut berminyak di kepalanya. Roy menunduk. _

_Mengapa maes ? Mengapa bukan dia ??_

_Maes berkeluarga. Dia berhak untuk mendapatkan hidup yang baik setelah seluruh pengorbanannya di masa mudanya dulu. _

_Dari harga diri atas tangkapan, ujian masuk militer, soal gadis… masakah NYAWAnya juga harus ditambah dalam deretan yang memang telah ditetapkan sejak awal pertemuan mereka yang tidak lain ketika mereka masih berbentuk fetus dan kedua ibu mereka sering tertawa bersama dan mengelus mereka bersama, berharap kedua lelaki itu akan nantinya tumbuh menjadi pria hebat yang saling menyokong satu sama lain ?_

_Bagaimana ironi menunjukkan kekuatannya dalam mempermainkan hidup mereka._

_Yang baik mati muda. Yang jahat dibiarkan _menderita_ lama._

_Dan Dia dibiarkan _bahagia_ lama sambil menanggung penderitaan di dalam batinnya yang perlahan-lahan bagai kanker yang berkembang biak menyebar, melahap seluruh hati nuraninya._

Ironis….

_--_

"_Mengapa bukan kau saja yang mati, begitu ?"_

_Pertanyaan Gracia menyentak. Anak panah yang seolah dilepas dari busur dan tepat menusuk lubang tengah, masuk dengan begitu cepatnya hingga tembus ke belakang._

"…_ya…begitu…mungkin lebih baik."_

_Toh dia memang makhluk rendah yang menggunakan kawannya, sengaja maupun tanpa diketahuinya, untuk mendapatkan semua kemewahan yang bisa dia akses sekarang ini. Kematian Hughes yang telah menyingkap tirai transparan yang menutupi tengkorak membusuk dalam kehidupannya._

"_dia…dia punya keluarga yang hangat yang menunggu dia pulang sedangkan aku ditunggu oleh angin dan kesepian. Dia...dia…tidak seharusnya…- .Ada yang salah di sini. Pasti ada sesuatu yang salah!!"_

_Begitulah yang diinginkan oleh nasib. Membuatmu berpikir seolah memang ada yang salah – yang padahal menurut mereka yang sedang berpesta melihat kehancuranmu, adalah baik-baik saja, berjalan sesuai dengan kehendak Yang Mengatur Segalanya._

"_sia-sia, Roy… Kau benar-benar sama sekali tidak bisa menghargai apa yang telah suamiku lakukan…"_

_Mata lelaki itu membulat. Kerongkongannya tercekat. Seolah seluruh gurun sahara telah berpindah ke sana. Kekeringan abadi. Berbagai usahanya untuk mengumpulkan saliva yang banyak untuk menyegarkannya kembali, namun penggurunan itu terjadi amat cepat, dan amat hebat. _

_Mulutnya terkatup._

"_Roy…kalau kau terus menyalahkan dirimu dan tidak maju dari kesedihan ini artinya ke..kepergiannya hanya menambahkan beban lain di pundakmu…"_

_Kepalanya menggeleng. Roy ingin mengatakan bahwa semua itu tidaklah benar, secara Hughes memang tidak seharusnya meninggal dahulu._

"_Aku juga…" dia meneruskan, berusaha tetap tegar walau suaranya mulai berubah sedikit parau. "Kami…kami berusaha untuk maju. Terus hidup dalam kenangan manis bersamanya."_

_Ini keterlaluan. Benar-benar keterlaluan…Roy benar-benar ingin berdiri dan mengangkat suara bahwa kenangan manis yang dilewatinya bersama Hughes semuanya hanyalah bohong belaka. Dia hidup di atas semua pengorbanan Hughes. Hughes tertawa bersamanya, tapi dia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ada di dalam benak lelaki itu – dia seolah tidak perduli._

"_Maju, Roy. Hidup dalam kenangan akan dirinya."_

_Ini…ini menjijikkan. _

_Pada akhirnya kedatangannya ke sini berakhir pada dirinya yang dihibur. _

_Dia benar-benar payah._

_Dari dulu hingga sekarang selalu saja ada orang lain yang menjadi tameng untuknya._

"_Dia bahagia di sana."_

_Bahagia dari mana ? yang membuatnya bahagia itu KELUARGANYA, dan sekarang dia tidak bisa melihat mereka lagi – dan semua itu SALaHNYA. _

_Untuk dirinya. Untuk dirinya. Supaya dia tetap berada dalam pernaungan aman. Tetap hangat di dalam sana sementara lelaki itu berperang dengan angin dingin dan temperatur yang membeku. Tetap segar berkelimpahan air di dalam kubah perlindungan itu sementara lelaki itu harus berperang dengan kerongkongannya yang hampir mengalami dehidrasi di tengah gurun panas membakar yang tidak kenal ampun._

_Dia terlalu dimanja selama ini._

_Roy tidak tahan lagi._

_Amarah yang meletup-letup mendidih dalam tubuhnya yang memberikan energi untuk memecahkan kemati-rasaanya tadi. Sekarang energinya penuh. Meluap-luap keluar tak terkontrol._

_Gunung api meletus._

"_Dia TIDAK BAHAGIA di sana, Gracia !!! Bagaimana lelaki seperti itu bisa bahagia, huh ?!! DIa tidak lagi bisa melihat pertumbuhan Elycia. Dia tidak bisa lagi menghapus air matamu ketika kamu menangis sendirian di tengah-tengah malamnya. Dia tidak bisa lagi menyentuh kalian semua. Dia tidak bisa lagi memberi kalian semua kecupan selamat tidur dan melepas senyum hangatnya sebelum mengantar kalian pada gerbang mimpi. Dia…Dia…Dia tidak ada lagi di sini. Apa kenangannya bisa melakukan itu semua ?? Hadapilah kenyataan, Gracia. Dia TIDAK LAGI di sini. TIDAK ADA LA-"_

PLAK !

_Panas pipinya._

_Gracia telah berdiri di hadapannya dengan dadanya yang naik turun dan nafasnya yang berat. Di matanya ada lapisan kaca tipis yang diciptakan oleh kelenjar air mata. Dia kira wanita itu akan menangis saat itu. _

_Tapi dia benar-benar tidak perduli apakah wanita itu benar-benar menangis atau tidak karena dia sudah tidak dapat menengadah ke atas lagi. _

_Sama seperti dulu ketika dia harus menghadapi ayahnya._

_Sama seperti ketika orang-orang memuji muja kehebatan mereka berdua memburu binatang._

_Sama seperti ketika ayahnya, dengan bangganya memberitahu pada rekan-rekan kerjanya bahwa anak lelaki satu-satunya sedang belajar alkemi pada Hawkeye-sensei._

_Sama seperti ketika Hughes akhirnya mengatakan bahwa dia telah bertunangan dengan Gracia- yang sebenarnya dia tahu semua kepahitan yang telah ditelan Hughes bersama dengan pahitnya bir yang mereka teguk bersama._

_Sama seperti di hari kelam di mana peti itu perlahan-lahan mulai diturunkan dan suara tangis Elycia menyayat-nyayat hatinya._

_-_

"_Roy…"_

_Suaranya lembut. Tidak heran Hughes mencintai wanita ini._

"_Tuntaskan hutangmu."_

_Kalimat itu seolah mengangkat sesuatu dari hatinya. Inikah…yang ingin dia dengar ? Inikah maksud kedatangannya ? Agar dia dipersalahkan dan dapat membayar segalanya ?_

"_Buat Hughes bahagia...Tidak akan ada yang sia-sia kalau kau juga bahagia karena satu-satunya yang diinginkannya ialah melihat orang-orang di sekelilingnya bahagia."_

_Senyum itu. Dari kecil dia selalu menyenangi senyumnya. Hughes terlahir untuk tersenyum dan membuat orang-orang disekitarnya ikut tersenyum. Dia terlahir sebagai pemimpin agar orang-orang disekitarnya juga bisa tersenyum._

_Seharusnya mereka bisa bekerja bersama-sama – karena memang takdirlah yang yang telah menyatukan jalan mereka dulu sejak mata mereka pun belum dapat melihat._

_Tapi takdir jugalah yang memisahkan jalan mereka di sini. Sampai di sini saja. Sisanya dia harus berdiri sendiri._

_Maju di atas fondasi yang telah dibangun sahabatnya sebagai peninggalan terakhirnya untuk tetap menyokong dirinya._

_-_

_Satu persatu butiran hujan di luar mulai terjatuh._

_Segaris tipis air meleleh dari kelopak matanya._

_Dia benar-benar merindukan senyum itu sekarang._

_-_

"_Maafkan dirimu sendiri Roy…Kau terlalu membebani dirimu sendiri…" Gracia tersenyum. Tangannya yang lembut tergosok di pipinya, menghapus tanda kelemahannya sebagai lelaki. "Langkah pertama menebus hutangmu…Buat dirimu bahagia."_

_Entah sentuhan wanita atau kebenaran perkataannya yang membuat hatinya lunak. Terlalu lunak hingga dia ingin pecah begitu saja di sana, namun ditahanny mengingat Gracia bukanlah orang yang tepat untuknya melepaskan topeng-topengnya begitu saja._

_-- _

"Oh, Roy. Ada apa ?"

Gracia tidak berubah banyak dalam setahun ini. Dia malah sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti seorang janda yang ditinggal pergi oleh suaminya dengan anak yang masih amat kecil.

"Ehm…" Roy menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, lalu kemudian dengan mantap diserahkannya persegi panjang putih itu ke atas tangannya. Dia tersenyum lebar.

"_undangan pernikahan."_

--

"_Gracia?" Roy berhenti sebentar sebelum dia benar-benar menjejak keluar dari pintu rumah kediaman Hughes._

_Dia bisa langsung menghirup bau tanah dan rumput yang basah setelah hujan, dan bunyi-bunyian kicauan burung yang mulai beraksi terbang ke sana sini setelah sedikit gangguan alam yang memaksa mereka harus terdiam bersembunyi di dahan-dahan pepohonan._

_Benar-benar segar. Sesegar batinnya yang sekarang._

"_YA ?"_

"_Sampaikan permintaan maafku pada Hughes…"_

"_Ku anggap itu sebagai ungkapan terima kasihmu."_

_Roy mendesah. _

"_Oh, roy!" _

_Gracia mengedipkan matanya. Dia tersenyum. Sesaat Roy melihat tampak Hughes didalamnya. _

"Jangan lupa petuahnya – pasangan hidup..!!"

_Roy tertawa sambil melambai sebelah tangannya, menapak diatas lantai batu yang membawanya keluar._

--

"Semua beres, Mr. Fuhrer ? Ada yang perlu kubantu ?"

Lelaki itu menyengir.

"yah… semuanya kira-kira lancar kecuali satu…" Dia tersenyum-senyum usil. "Aku dan Riza sepertinya masih kekurangan seorang flower girl. Jadi, sudikah Elycia…--"

"Akan kupastikan aku mengambil foto yang banyak agar ayahnya puas…."

-

_Impian ayahnya.._

_Oh. Sial. Aku masih berhutang satu lagi…_

_Benar-benar yang terakhir Hughes. Benar-benar yang terakhir. Setelah itu semua lunas._

_Tidak ada mimpi-mimpi buruk. Tidak ada hantu-hantu lagi yang bergentayangan, oke._

/Teman sepermainan Elycia/

-

FIN

a/n : SELESAAAAAAAIIII !!!! aku mulai mandek berfic lagi…duh…duh..duh… untuk buat opening aja membutuhkan waktu yang super lama gara-gara otak serasa membeku. Maaf…karakter roy rada OOC gitu ya…?? Aku maksain biar bisa masuk sih…

One-shot terpanjang yang pernah kubuat….untuk sementara ini rasanya sih begitu.

Tolong direview plis….onegaii…


End file.
